


Baby, Bring the Lemon and A Bottle of Gin

by trustxlovexhope



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: Ed Sheeran - Fandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Powerbottoms I guess, Smut, Valentine's Day, i can't tag, lingeries, their roles switch a lot tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustxlovexhope/pseuds/trustxlovexhope
Summary: In which Patrick brings home a bag from Victoria's Secret and Ed begs to know what the fuck Patrick bought.





	Baby, Bring the Lemon and A Bottle of Gin

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I added my own shitty version of a good ship by a good person.

Ed's eyes were trained on the bag in Patrick's hand, one ginger eyebrow cocked up and the other down in a frown from the moment the blond walked in the door. It's a pretty comical face, especially on Ed with his round frame and his little beard and Patrick would laugh if he wasn't feeling so much sexual tension. He takes a moment before he actually greets the other, and it's as casual as he can muster when he does, "Hey Babe."

"What's in the bag?" Ed asks just before taking another sip of his gin. He settles back further into the couch, still eyeing the large white bag with large black lettering stating, "THANK YOU" three times over down the side. 

"Stuff," Patrick replies simply. He loves the confusion etched on the other's face, though. Loves teasing him. He knows what Ed's thinking. Ever since this morning when he left the note on the fridge that said "Happy Valentines Day ;), I'll have a surprise for tonight xo" Ed's been curious out of his mind.

"Baby..." Ed whines, setting aside his gin and getting up to catch Patrick before he can escape to the bedroom. The blond chuckles when he pulls him to his chest and peppers kisses down his neck, then parts the bag to take a peek. 

"No!" Patrick laughs, snatching it away, "It's a surprise!"

"Baby..." Ed repeats, this time in a whine laced with /that/ voice. Patrick rolls his eyes despite the fact his jeans are getting uncomfortably tight, "Just one peek?"

"No, Ed," Patrick chuckles, pushing his boyfriend away, "Trust me. Wait."

Ed pouts as Patrick leans up and kisses him, chuckling against his lips, "You're so cute."

"I'm a horny, drunken fuck," Ed mumbles against the others lips, "The hell did you buy?"

Patrick sighs, dropping the bag and turning around completely to wrap his fingers around Ed's neck, deepening the kiss and pressing his tongue past his lips. Ed quickly grants entrance, their tongues fighting and their breaths growing to match the pace of their hearts. Ed's moving his hands, fire across Patrick's skin, fire that Patrick leans into and moans at.

"Lemme see?" Ed whispers as soon as they pull away. 

"Nope," Patrick giggles. "Sit on the couch, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes, don't touch yourself and don't try to peek on me."

"Patrick—"

"No," Patrick replies sternly like a mother to a child, "Go sit down."

Ed lets out a frustrated huff of air, then finally goes to sit, leaning back and watching Patrick with a raised eyebrow. The blond only smiles warmly, then grabs his bag and rushes to their bedroom. He can't let Ed see, not yet at least. He's pretty proud of the idea, especially when he found the dark red lace. The dressing rooms in Victoria Secret just sold it for him and he hopes to god Ed likes it as much as he does. 

He shuts the door, locking it because he knows Ed would barge in anyway (he hates surprises, Patrick loves teasing) just to see. 

He turns on the light and tugs out the pieces of the lingerie: the dark red lace corset, the garter belt, the straps, the stockings, the panties, and finally to top it all off, the cheesy plastic devil horns. 

He wastes almost no time in pulling off his clothes, his shirt and his jacket and his jeans and underwear until absolutely nothing is covered and he's left bare. He grabs the corset, slipping it on, checking it out in the mirror, then continues with the lace panties and the garter belt. When he's finishing up the stockings and clipping the horns in his hair, he finally turns to the mirror. 

/Woah/.

Patrick blinks, not entirely sure if it's actually his reflection he sees. The dark red frames his body perfectly, contrasts damn good against his skin. It's fucking hot and he doesn't usually think that of himself. His chub still kind of sticks out but it's not terribly bad and Patrick thinks he can manage. Ed's always loved it when he's confident. 

He turns, seeing the lace across his back wrap sharp around his waist and hips, the garter belt tight on his hips, stretching the straps to his stockings tight over the panties. It's fucking hot. /He's/ fucking hot.

He turns and looks through his bag, turning up the stick of eyeliner he grabbed from Pete and leaning over his dresser to quickly apply it under his eyes. 

He's not skilled with eyeliner, not in the least and it takes him at least three tries before he's satisfied. When he pulls away, he looks kinda sexy a dark line following above and below the outline of his eye. No, scratch that. He looks sexy as all hell and he feels confident, too. 

"Patrick!" Ed whines from outside the door.

"One sec!" Patrick calls, pulling away and adjusting everything that needs to be adjusted before opening the bedroom door and shutting off the light. 

It feels weird with the lace across his body, digging into his skin just the slightest, but it's hot and he feels sexy and confident and, not to mention his cock looked /really/ good outlined by those panties.

"Tricky, can I see yet?" Ed whines childishly, voice laced with that accent that drives Patrick insane. 

"Stay on the couch," Patrick replies, bending around the entrance to the living room so the wall blocks everything beside his head, "Shut your eyes, too."

Ed raises an eyebrow but after a long moment, he nods and sighs, covering his eyes. Patrick immediately makes his way out from behind the wall and places his hands on top of Ed's, covering his eyes as he straddles his boyfriend.

"Touch me," he whispers, "C'mon, baby."

Ed squeezes his eyes shut and weaves his hands out from under Patrick's. Instead, they trail across the soft, milky skin of his boyfriend's sides, and along to the lace. It trails between the other's padded, calloused fingers in smooth motions. It's almost mesmerizing the way Patrick watches him explore more and more of it, eventually heading down his chubby hips to his ass. His eyebrows raise and his lip pulls between his teeth as he explores there. 

Ed grabs it softly, then harder, spreading his cheeks through the panties and the garter belt. Patrick chuckles softly when they continue around to his cock, even more so when he sees the smile tracing the ginger's lips. 

"You like it, Baby?" Patrick asks in that sultry voice he's used on the ginger countless times before. 

"Well," Ed mumbles against his neck, "I wouldn't mind pinning you down and fucking you right now."

"You always had a way with words, Sheeran," Patrick sighs sarcastically.

Ed presses Patrick's hands from his eyes and tips an imaginary hat, "It's the least I can do, Baby."

He turns them so Patrick's back is on the couch cushions and he's nipping gently at the soft skin of his neck, marking the canvas in dark purples and bright reds. Patrick moans, shutting his eyes in pain and pleasure as adrenaline rushes through his veins. It's a beautiful feeling, the warmth of Ed's skin against his own, the scratch of his facial hair. It's something familiar to Patrick and something he's missed over the past couple weeks while they took a break. (They had a marathon the moment Patrick came back from tour and agreed to take a break afterward.) 

"You picked a good color," Ed mumbles, snapping the garter strap against his milky pale skin. 

"I thought you'd like it," Patrick mumbles just before licking a strip up Ed's neck, "always had a thing for dark red."

"And obviously devil horns," Ed chuckles, pointing out the faux decoration on Patrick's head, "Cute."

Patrick nods as he strips Ed of his shirt, "They came with it, I thought I might be able to pull it off."

"Damn right you do," Ed mumbles as he finishes with his shirt and Patrick runs his fingers across his tattoos almost immediately. 

"Kiss me," Patrick mumbles.

Ed immediately does so, pressing their lips together. The redhead cups Patrick's chin, forces his mouth open and presses his tongue past his lips to explore his mouth. Ed tastes of gin, Patrick tastes of tea. The flavors clash horribly but neither give two shits. It's hot. 

Patrick moans as Ed pulls him up, not once parting their lips. The blond eventually does pull away, though, desperation getting the best of him as he quickly unbuttons and unzips Ed's jeans to tug out his cock, hung hot and heavy. It's flushed pink against his pale skin, gingery hair decorating the base and a thick tip drenched in precum. It's an obscene sight but all Patrick wants to do is swallow it down, it's fucking /hot/ how much a simple clothing choice turned his boyfriend on. 

Not to mention the fact that Patrick's feeling self confident as hell. 

"Take off the panties," Ed mumbles against Patrick's neck, "Keep everything else on."

Patrick tugs away, a sheen coat of sweat shining across his abdomen as he unstraps the garter and tugs off the panties, revealing his cock, a little smaller than Ed's but still comparable. A small, dark freckle decorates the base of his length, Ed's always thought it was cute and totally contradicts the hot and sexy mood Patrick's trying to convey but it doesn't matter. Ed fucking loves it either way. 

Ed wraps a thick hand around Patrick's just as thick cock, pumping the precum to his tip and kissing him hard with tongue and teeth. He dips his thumb into the slit, drawing out the fluid and continuing to pump not long after. 

"Ed," Patrick moans, eyes half lidded as he shoves the ginger back and takes him in his mouth. 

He's warm, warmer than his mouth and the salty taste of sweat and precum overwhelms his senses. Patrick takes it all, pins Ed's hips down and sucks as hard as he can, staring at the other all at the same time but he's distracted, tugging his hair and throwing his head back. 

"Fuck," Ed whines, "Fuck, I wanna fuck you."

"Can I ride you?" Patrick asks, "Please, Ed. I need to so bad, want you to stretch me so far. I'm gonna fuck myself on your cock so hard."

Ed groans out louder, immediately taking the submissive role and opening his eyes to see Patrick rummaging under the cushions. He braces his legs as Patrick preps himself impatiently. He looks so pretty, bending over with his head in Ed's chest, licking and sucking at his nipples to cover his whimpers. Ed reaches back to spread his cheeks, slapping one impatiently then tugging them apart again. 

He's working fast like it's a race, pressing one lubed finger in to the hilt, thrusting it two or three times, and continuing with a second. The movements are slick and fast but efficient, his fingers curling and twisting and scissoring. Two fingers turns to three and he's gasping and panting into the slick copper hairs of Ed's chest. His face is flushed red and a look of pleasure spreads across his face. 

"Look at you," Ed mumbles, "Look at you just a little slut ready to ride my cock."

"Shut up, Ed," Patrick growls, "You're gonna make me cum."

Ed bites down on Patrick's ear as he finishes off scissoring himself open and pulling his fingers out, "What if I want you to cum, huh? All tight and sweaty and clenched around me?"

"Ed, I will seriously go back to Victoria's Secret and return this stupid outfit if you don't shut the fuck up," Patrick replies. Ed laughs. 

"You're cute when you're mad," he says as he helps Patrick line up and sink down with a quick layer of lube. Honestly, neither of them bother with condoms anymore. They both got tested for any kind of STD and they came out clean. Either way, Ed loves rimming Patrick and Patrick doesn't mind the fact that Ed will get dirty for him either so it's a bit of a win-win. 

Patrick ignores Ed's comment, shutting his eyes instead and focusing on the feeling of Ed's cock in his ass, filling him up raw. It's a beautiful feeling to have all that slick skin inside him without a rubber barrier. The first time they went without a condom, they'd made love. Like really cheesy, powerful love and it was one of the best experiences of Patrick's life. He fucking loved how raw it was and how much closer they felt. He still feels it now as Ed presses him wider open and rubs over that stupid freckle on his dick to comfort him. 

"You feel okay?" Ed asks cautiously. There's an edge of concern, there always is. No matter how many playfully harsh comments he may make, he really doesn't like it when Patrick hurts. The blond takes it well, though, bottoming out at least eight inches then taking a deep breath and opening his eyes. 

"Fine," Patrick replies, "You?"

"I'm doing well, actually. Have you heard the forecast? They say there's a chance of golden showers tomorrow," Ed jokes. 

Patrick only deadpans him and in a monotone voice replies, "I really hate you sometimes."

"Lighten up," Ed grind, "You only have to deal with me for the rest of your life."

Patrick rolls his eyes and looks down for a moment, both hands pinning Ed's to the sides of his head and his ass clenching tight around the other, "Shut up or I'll make you come early and Pete and I will joke about how you couldn't last a full 30 seconds."

Ed rolls his eyes but shuts up because he knows damn well Patrick could do it. 

The blond finally begins to move them, rotating his hips back and forth on Ed at a slow place at first so he's just kind of grinding against him. It still feels amazing, though, and Ed throws his head back as Patrick quickly takes control. He twists his hips, clenches, rolls, and eventually he becomes comfortable enough to rise up slightly and sink back down. 

The angle gets Ed nice and deep inside him, swelling him wide open and brushing against his prostate if Patrick reaches just the right angle. The vocalist has complete and total control and it's fucking incredible. 

"Patrick," Ed whines gently, "Please just..."

"I know," Patrick murmurs, quickly starting a moderate pace. It's not too fast, but it's not unsatisfyingly slow. He could keep it up for a while and both could be content. 

Or he could tease. 

Patrick bites his lip as he pulls back and begins touching himself. He runs the pads of his fingers from his hair down to his chest where he rubs his nipples through the lace in large, sensual movements. 

Ed reaches forward but Patrick does a, "Shht-shht," like he's correcting a dog and goes slightly slower, "No touching."

Ed groans at the teasing, bucks his hips up when the other goes slightly faster and all he can do is watch as Patrick teases himself. The actual corset is strapless, just wraps around his waist and chest in a tight squeeze but it would be a lie if Ed didn't say it's one of the hottest things he's ever seen. 

Those bright blue eyes attach to Patrick's hands, to Patrick's body as he begins thrusting himself a little faster and harder and one hand wraps around his cock. Ed leans up, gripping the arm to the couch with his elbows supporting him. His spine bends up as he watches Patrick just continue to go. One hand jerks at his cock, tugging and flicking at his slit, while his other goes to just tug at his hair and their eyes meet. 

Patrick's so pretty, a slick of sweat covering his forehead and outlining his defined cheekbones. His green eyes are dark now, his lips red and swollen from biting them, and his body looks so pale compared to the dark red of his lingerie. The garter straps framing his legs stretch tight and the stockings dig into the small amounts of chub that stick out. He's so beautiful and confident and that alone sends chills up Ed's spine. 

It sends a blizzard when Patrick leans down to breathe in his ear, takes his hand, and whispers in a low, sultry voice. 

"Touch me."

Ed immediately grasps Patrick's cock, desperately jerking and tugging. Oh dear lord, the way his stomach sucks in and his chest rises and his eyes shut tight. How a desperate, whorish moan passes those lips. Ed's desperate for more. He needs more of those moans and more of that face. It's engraved into his sight and when he shuts his eyes to kiss Patrick's neck, he still sees it. Flushed face, lined eyes, chiseled cheekbones. 

"Ed," Patrick's voice cracks and if that's not the hottest thing Ed's ever heard, he isn't sure what is. He sounds like a fucking teenager but it's so hot and desperate that it's nearly impossible for the ginger to think straight.

"Talk to me, Trick," Ed mumbles, encouraging Patrick to thrust faster. They've both been too distracted to notice that Patrick's desperate with his thrusts and when their attention finally turns to it, Patrick just seizes the couch cushions and grinds himself back and forth. It's like he's fucking humping Ed but it's the best thing he has. Everything is exploding white, his vision is too much and Patrick barely has time to say it before it's happening. 

"I'm gonna cum."

He does. He can't even stop himself and it should be pathetic, but it's fucking /incredible/ and Ed finds himself doing the same inside Patrick before he can think twice. Ed can barely focus on his own because Patrick's just so pretty. 

His back arches beautiful, hands gripping the  couch cushions tight to the point where his knuckles turn paper white. His eyes squeeze shut and a moan of pleasure escapes his mouth. Everything from his messy blond hair to his cock spurting bouts of white across Ed's stomach sends the ginger's head spinning and his fingers digging into the couch. 

"Ed," Patrick whimpers against his chest. His back is riding and falling fast, his eyes distant against the wall across from the couch and his cock is soft and spent, limp against Ed's stomach. 

"Patrick," Ed mumbles right back. He pulls the lankier boy in, squeezing him tight against his body and kissing soft butterfly kisses to his neck, "I love you so much."

"Love you, too," Patrick mumbles, "It's all sticky and gross, though..."

Ed chuckles softly, leaning Patrick back on the other side of the couch and finally pulling out only to replace the emptiness with his tongue. A wanton moan echoes through the room as Ed just fucking goes for it. He grips Patrick's ass with both hands, squeezing and pulling and spreading and fucking drinking him up.

"Ed, Jesus, I just came, slow down a little," Patrick protests. Ed quickly complies, sucking at him and licking into the salty musk with a little less fire, but still at a moderate pace. 

"I should fill you up and plug you one of these days," Ed mumbles, "Have you walk around with an assful of my cum."

"That sounds so gross," Patrick replies, but he's quickly cut off as Ed swirls his tongue and finishes taking down his cum.

"It sounds amazing," Ed chuckles, kissing Patrick roughly before heading right back down to eating him out. He grabs the other's hair, holding him there by those copper curls and moaning as he continues to lick. His tongue darts across that spot deep inside him and fucks him with his tongue. Eventually, he pulls his fingers up and presses two in to reach toward his prostate. 

"Ed," Patrick groans, "Oh my god, fuck, fuck, fuck."

"I want you to fuck me," Ed mumbles as he takes Patrick's quickly growing cock into his hand, flicking over the brown freckle and spreading the precum at his tip, "Can you do that?"

"Yeah," Patrick gasps, "Fuck, we should go to the bedroom."

Ed smacks Patrick's ass promptly, then pulls him up and off the couch only to drag him to the bedroom. They trip over just about everything they could trip over as they kiss and they bump into every wall but eventually they find themselves in the bedroom. The backs of Ed's knees hit the bed and the two of them fall back, Patrick immediately takes his swollen red cock in his hand, pumping him in fast, thorough motions. 

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Ed chants under his breath as Patrick grabs the lube and spreads the other's legs roughly.

"I'm getting there you fucking whore," Patrick growls, shoving two fingers in Ed. The other only manages a muffled groan and grinds right back on him, tugging blond locks and kissing swollen, bloodied lips. 

"Fuuuuck," Ed groans, clenching and shutting his eyes as Patrick scissors him open in wide, fast movements. His third finger goes in not long after, pressing hard against Ed's walls in all directions. He jerks Ed's cock softly as he slicks himself up and sinks in, a little faster than Ed had with Patrick. 

The ginger is tight, squeezes the headboard hard and inhales deep, wincing slightly because, yeah. They're trying to go fast here, but it doesn't mean it won't hurt. 

"You okay?" Patrick asks as if he can read Ed's mind.

"Gimme a fucking minute," Ed grunts, "You're big."

Patrick rolls his eyes, shrugging softly before leaning down and kissing across Ed's chest. His lips wrap around one dark pink nipple, sucking and biting and nibbling softly before moving to the other. 

Ed's back arches softly, his eyes shutting and a guttural moan passing his lips. It becomes louder when Patrick pins him down and licks a strip up the sweat clinging to his neck and another across his chest. 

"Fuck me," Ed mumbles, "Hard, I want it to hurt."

Patrick does the exact opposite, though. He pulls out. Ed gives him a frustrated look but it quickly disappears when Patrick rolls him over and drives his cock hard into his ass. 

Ed yells, clenches but Patrick gives no mercy as he fucks him. Their hips slap frantically and Patrick grips Ed's hips as he buries himself into Ed and sends a stream of moans and whimpers and nonsensical words past those swollen lips. 

"Like that?" Patrick growls, domination fucking pristine in his throat. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ed sobs. He sounds like a fucking girl blabbing under him, "Oh my god! Yes! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Shut up," Patrick growls yanking his shirt from where he abandoned it on the edge of the bed and shoving it into Ed's mouth to muffle him, "You're so fucking loud."

Ed protests through the cloth but doesn't bother taking it out. 

Patrick spreads Ed's cheeks wide, dragging a ball of spit to the tip of his tongue and watching it land right where his slick cock is sliding in and out of Ed. It's a fucking beautiful view, it's /porn/ and he /loves/ it.

"That feel good?" Patrick asks, digging his thumbs into Ed's opening and watching Ed twitch around him. 

"So good," Ed groans through the makeshift gag, "Oh fuck."

Patrick pulls Ed's back to his chest, brushing over his nipples as he continues to fuck the ginger in a rough pattern. Each thrust sends Ed's balls drawing up, his arse clenching and his breaths to get harder than the last. It's such an amazing feeling, Patrick finally reaching his prostate and hips slapping against hips.

"I'm gonna cum," Ed chokes, the shirt falling from his mouth. 

"No, you aren't," Patrick mumbles, pinching the base of Ed's cock, "Hold off before I get the fucking cockring out. You were never that good with holding off."

Ed groans, throwing his head back on Patrick's shoulder and panting desperately, "Oh my /God/."

"I don't think that's who's fucking you right now but I mean if you'd like to try some weird ass roleplay I wouldn't be opposed."

"Go fuck yourself, Trick," Ed pants just before groaning and falling back forward, "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Patrick gives the very last of his energy in ramming into Ed with all his strength and stamina. Neither of them can hold off any longer and they cum. Hard. 

Ed's left shaking, his entire body twitching in one way or another and a scream emitting from his throat as he splatters the bedsheets impossibly whiter. Patrick cums deep inside Ed, panting and mouthing at the other's tattoos across his shoulders and arms as he slowly calms himself back down. 

They lay there for a moment longer, hearts racing and fingers intertwining. Ed digs his face into the sheets as he squeezes Patrick's hand and the blond squeezes back. 

"Fuck," he whispers. 

Patrick chuckles, kissing the younger man's ear, "Fuck is right."

Patrick pulls out, helping Ed quickly clean up with a few tissues before pulling the covers up over the two of them and cuddling into the his side. 

"That was fucking amazing," He mumbles, sliding his fingers over Ed's body, feeling the lace slide between his fingers. 

"Yeah?" Patrick asks, his eyes twinkling slightly in the dark light 

Ed looks up and kisses Patrick. 

"Fuck yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so obsessed with Patrick in lingeries???? Or Ryan in lingeries???? Or guys in general in lingeries????? Nygghjekwoehwhw
> 
> Anywhore, ask me about PPFM, I decided to add it in. Thanks to Sn1tchesAndTalkers for introducing me to another crack ship that will most likely (if it hasn't already) ruin my life. I'll try to write some of the requests I've gotten on AO3 but I can't promise anything because I really don't ship Ryden that hard? And I'm v bad at getting to requests, even if it's a ship I really like like Treckorta :/


End file.
